bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:Move From Wikia/vote
Leave #Leave!! Master Gresh 12:39, 29 January 2009 (UTC) #It won't hurt us, and we'll be able to profit a little more, work more smoothly. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:33, 30 January 2009 (UTC) #Since I already wrote a whole blog entry about this I don't feel the need to give a reason =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) #I feel we have outgrown Wikia, the move would be right. User:Kingdonfin05:56, 31 January 2009 (NZ Time) #Yeah, wikia seems to have held us back! With the new site we can be in charge!-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?!!!! #[[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) #It can only help us!Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) 01:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) #See Ya! Captain Kazi----- Talk #Leave! Tahnok84 ([[User_talk:Tahnok84|dare to address moi]]/ ) #I'm tired of the advertisements!Tuma3224 Stay #I just feel wikia has much more support. OsmiuMap - You have no new messages. 06:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) #Check my comments on the matter to see my reasons. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) #No more blogs, no more link and search suggest, no more Uberfuzzy, no more shoutbox. Also, did we really outgrow Wikia? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) #Am i allowed to vote? if not, delete my vote... Reason: I'm the leader of the german version of this wiki and I won't leave Wikia. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 19:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) #STAY! Although i am practically ignorant to these matters, bionicle wiki is a relatively small wiki. It is better to stay in the whole. This is my humble opinion, almost worthless to Admins P.O.V. I also think its easier to keep it here, keep the status quo.Vorak 21:06, 31 January 2009 (UTC) #STAY!!!!!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) #I half agree with my brother(thats hes ignorant) and that this move is a bad idea. I mean, we are a small wikipidea, and there is already a bionicle website/database that isnt on wiki.X-Blade 22:09, 3 February 2009 (UTC) #Stay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(S.A.M 22:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC)) Other Opionions Well, are we getting our pages froim wikia moved to the new site?--Torongo 18:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the pages are going. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:44, 31 January 2009 (UTC) will PL still be leader cuz if he is not i'll......... Master Gresh 18:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) when R we free Master Gresh 19:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Nathanael, German BP will get to choose for themselves. But you have made edits here, so I can't just say that you aren't allowed to vote. What do other people say? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 19:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :For the record, most Wikia are about gaming. Also, why would 8 year olds come to this site? They would probably care more about the sets and there is lego.com for that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::If Bioniclepedia is ever to go inactive, there will be no easy adoption out of the situation. And I have a feeling it will be... when Bionicle itself ends. No LEGO theme lasts forever. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) @Daiku: I am not very active here, and I thought maybe only active users are allowed to vote... but okay, its good if I am allowed to do... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:04, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Nath, the rule is that you have to have 2 main namespace edits for every week you've been a member or if you've been a member for more than 6 months, over 50 main namespace edits. You don't have that yet, but the rules basically went out the window for this vote because we wanted to hear everyone's opinion this time. Basically, you can vote in this one unless we suspect you of sockpuppeting. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:25, 2 February 2009 (UTC)